1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery can be used as a power storage device that includes a plurality of battery cells electrically connected to each other and stores power in the respective battery cells to then be used if necessary.
In order to monitor temperature information of a battery and to detect a state of emergency, such as overheating, to prevent an accident such as fire or explosion, the battery pack may include a temperature sensor and a circuit for processing output signals of the temperature sensor.